Renderra Archipelago
The Renderra Archipelago is a tropical chain of Islands discovered and run by the Renderra Family. It acts as their Economic and Political seat of power. The Islands There are five islands in the island chain, in total. Each one has its own qualities setting it apart from the rest, but for the most part, many are isolated from the outer world due to the reefs and sand bars around the islands. Tyrio The only thing close to a city on the isles, Port Tyrion is where most commercial ships move in and out, good trading all over, with small shops. It is easily defined as a middle-class area. It is also the largest of the islands, holding most of the populace. Tyrio is now ruled by the Irongrey family, a cadet branch of the Asgarnian Greys and the Renderra. Their leaders are the Duke and Duchess Jean and Diana Irongrey. The Harbor Chain Four towers stand high on Port Tyrion, two pairs. One on the North and one on the South. Between the towers is a heavy chain, raised to block access to the harbor in emergency. Between the harbors is a canal, made narrow enough for Renderra boats. The towers have burners that can be lit to signal to other islands an attack is in progress. Port Tyrion, the city on this island is often called the mouth of the islands. Economy Port Tyrion was the main source of income to the Renderra, making money through currency exchange, trade of exotic goods, and the production of artisan products. Many of the people to live on the island are Sailors, Soldiers, or Artisans. The Renderra ensure that Port Tyrion has Druids come and investigate health of the citizens to prevent an epidemic. Culture Tyrio is best described as a melting pot. Fashion comes and goes from as far as Isafdar to the Eastern lands, with settlers just as widespread. Port Tyrion as a city tends to be Guthixian or Godless, though the wealthier someone is the more traditional they act. Various shrines to Sea Deities and Spirits are established by the sailors. Ironwall Island Ironwall Island as the traditional political seat of House Renderra, used in lieu of a formal keep at their Asgarnian holdings. It is a large, gated area. The outer wall, known as the new wall, is all a new construction under Lady Natalie Renderra. It's built right up toward the sea, standing 25 feet high and ten feet thick. The only gate into the island is the Southern-most, protected by rocks to the South and Tyrio to the North. The walls are mounted with canons. Through the New Walls, there is a field fifty yards wide used for farming. Irrigation collects rainwater and the hot spring water to water a heavy crop. This allows the Renderra to hold out in a siege indefinitely. Starfall Keep Starfall keep has the actual Ironwalls, heavy walls a thousand years old made of stone. The walls are 16 feet thick, and 50 feet high. This is done to keep the harsh winds of hurricanes out of the keep's farmlands. The inside of Starfall is built right into the Iron walls, which in turn sport the ability to climb inside to double as watchtowers. The top of the Iron walls can carry ballistae and cannons. The fields between the two walls make for a dreadful siege strategy. Though they are typically used for farming tropical fruit and keeping livestock, the fields can be cleared to allow the Ironwalls to slaughter anyone who does manage to pass the new walls. Starfall keep itself boasts housing for 200 Nobles and servants, with barracks able to fit another 200. The keep itself continues much further underground where booze ferments and the treasure hoard exists. Smaller bedrooms, cramped like the cabins on ships exist here to act as a Storm-bunker, though it is also used for times where far more guests are present. The second-lowest floor is a large display of daggers and Urns, used to store the remains of Renderra dead. The body is burned and placed in an Urn, while the athame of the Renderra chosen is encased in glass to prevent rusting and put on display near it. Economy Ironwall has a very strong economy, collecting a lot of money from investments, trade, tariffs, and taxes. The careful, stingy balance of not taxing too much and not spending too much has it's realization under Renderra rule. However, Ironwall is dependent on foreign sources of fruit and vegetables, as well as a heavy dependency on wheat from within Soulwood province. This leaves it vulnerable only in the sense that if you remove the supplying areas, the economy collapses. But is this even possible when dealing with a family with hands in every market? Culture The people who live in Starfall are usually staunch Guthixians, under the branch of Aethyric Druidism. Because of this the Lords and Ladies of Starfall are very accepting of other people, and other ideas. Many of the richer people to visit Starfall can be seen wearing Kimono brought by the Hiroto, ale imported by the Frostshields, or the traditional wine of the Renderra. Banners, Swords, and Paintings line most of the walls, with enough available to rotate which are on display. The Isle of Constantino One of the smaller islands, it is watched over by Druids, who wish for a quieter, more peaceful life. The Druids maintain a newly built stone circle to Guthix, sleeping in homes made inside magically raised trees. Some have petitioned to have it called New Taverley, but others have swiftly denied this request. Economy Constantino's economy is practically non-existant, but it is fair to say that the Druids practice a communal, subsistence economy. Every Druid on Constantino collects fruit, and due to many practicing a Vegetarian lifestyle the only purpose for the livestock is to gather eggs for bread or milk for cheese. The Isle of the Raven's Eye This island is a smaller one, just outside the sand bars. Most of it is farmland, with heavy walls and a series of gates to the port on the North side. The hill is met with a temple at the top, where hot water flows from the activity below the island. The Temple is built over a geyser, meant to control it in a way to use the pressure to irrigate the fields. On top of this, the Temple has the honor of growing the only Guthix Grapes in the Archipelago. The walls are fifteen feet high, and 8 feet thick. It's not much, but it's enough to hold out. Notably, the Southern gate has doors that open into the city, making any attempt to recapture it much more smooth. Neadrasteia The Adrasteia of Neadrasteia are the historians and artisans of the Renderra Lords, documenting many legends and battles in pottery. Beyond the pottery, Neadrasteians produce wine and farm grapes. They produce large amounts of booze, traded among Noble circles. Overall, Neadrasteians have small houses to make the most from their island. Their main keep is by the Southern gate, where the Noble Adrasteia family has a tower to store their artwork and treasure. Economy Adrasteia has the most imbalanced economy of the Archipelago, with many people working farmland for low-wages, artisans, and then aristocrats who mostly study. The money they bring in through trade supports them, but it's only the iron fist of the Renderra that forces the Adrasteia to pay to keep their people alive with the necessities. Culture Culturually the Adrasteia are the most traditional believing in a long legacy, but they have a strong pull to their past rather than improving the future. It is because of this idea of remaining neutral that it is safe to say they are not as devout Guthixian as those on the mainland, nor the Renderra. However, their hardcore love of tradition does push them to act more devout than their rivals of Tyrio. Dragon's Fang In the old days, it is said a dragon nested on this island, but the volcanic activity leaves it too hostile to explore in depth. The Island is still forming, and due to a lack of tectonic activity to shift the island away from it's volcanic hotspot, continues to grow and expand. History (Going through a massive rewrite. Please, be patient.) Exploration Tyra the Tenacius, around 1500 years ago sought much in land for the family, avidly promoting exploration to undiscovered lands. Marqo Renderra had eventually led a small exploration team to the far south, finding a small, isolated island chain surrounded in rocks and reefs, ideal for the family to use as a vacation spot or source of income. It was Marqo who named the island for the Hero Tyrion Renderra, naming the island Tyrio, but the island itself is known as Port Tyrion recently. The Isle of the Raven's eye was named for the large amount of black birds, and the shape formed when mapped, having a large lake in the center to make the island look like an eye. This lake is a large source of fresh water, irrigated for the use of farming. Also being on the edge of the reefs, similar to Port Tyrion, it has developed into a land route for shipping into the isles, though nowhere near as massive. Ironwall Isle was found in the center of this reef, the stone of the island's castle being raised from below the soil, making an expansive underground used to store wine, prisoners, and a higher quality protection for Nobility as needed. Contantino was found close to Ironwall Isle, and named after the other Renderra Patriarch, Constantino Modesto Renderra, a devout Guthixian who was pacifist in nature. The island currently houses many druids, with a stone circle similar to the one in Taverley raised for worship of Guthix. Dragon's Fang The Story of the Isle of the Dragon's Fang begins 700 years with Leone Fearghal Renderra, a fierce and cruel warrior of great renown who rose to Patriarch. It was soon discovered Leone was interfering with the balance of the world to gain power for himself.. Disgusted by this, the Renderra Elders denied his request to authenticate his children, and deposed Leone. The bastard children set out to terrorise the family, ultimately stealing an artifact of power from Aloysius Soulwood. This artifact was a shield known to raise plants and earth up high, the boy Ryun Fearghal set it on his hideaway, a small stone island within the chain. Once Ryun had set it there, the island began to erupt around the shield, raising a fortified place of obsidian. Ryun and his dragon Fafnir gathered what they inherited and stole, setting a burial mound guarded by an Evil Tree on the island for the two to rest, and live until some Renderra came to claim them. It was later found that while the stone-raising shield did cause the initial island to form, the activity from beneath the weak ground is what led to the magma pushing upward to form the island. Recent History In the late fifth age, the walls to many of the buildings were enhanced after a few attempts at attacks. In Year 2 of the Sixth Age, Port Tyrion was passed to Diana Renderra and Jean Grey during their wedding, forming the Irongrey as a result. The Irongrey now rule the island and it's port, under the authority of King Driez. Ironwall, however, remains as a Renderra stronghold where the children are raised in a safer place than Aethyrmont's openness and accessibility could provide. Category:Renderra Category:Guthixian Category:Void Knight Category:Fremennik Category:Islands Category:Kharidian Category:Location